


Herrah Oviposits inside the Pale King

by chiqueanonime



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Cervix Penetration, Egg Laying, F/M, Femdom, Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short & Sweet, The Pale King Has a Penis and a Vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiqueanonime/pseuds/chiqueanonime
Summary: Read the title. Read the tags. That's what the story is about.
Relationships: Herrah the Beast/The Pale King (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 54





	Herrah Oviposits inside the Pale King

_No cost too great._

That mantra had gotten the Pale King past so many hard decisions. It was what allowed him to compartmentalize all the complicated feelings he had about his plan with the Vessels. It was what allowed him to rule over his kingdom without letting sentimentality get in the way of his judgment.

It was what allowed him to gain the strength to agree to the dalliance with Herrah.

In all truth, he wasn't looking forward to it. Even though his Root had expressed her approval, he still felt conflicted.

And he only felt even more conflicted when he and Herrah had finally met privately in a bedroom to carry it out. The two of them both undressed, and the Pale King was struck speechless by a certain part of the Beast's body.

"You... You have a..."

"An ovipositor, yes," Herrah grinned. "I know you're able to bear eggs, Pale King, and it was never specified in our agreement _exactly_ who would be bearing this child—only that it would be born."

The Pale King took a breath. "...Very well."

He lay nervously on his back and spread his legs. His genitals were already flushed. His phallus had emerged—not that it would be of any use here. His labia were wet with natural lubricant, and his vagina was ready to be filled.

Herrah crawled atop him, effortlessly pinning his limbs, and—oh shit, that thing looked _way_ bigger up close.

He hardly had a second to steel himself before her large member cleaved through his hole.

It hurt.

A lot.

"AH! T—Too big...!" the Pale King choked.

"If you think that this is big," Herrah laughed, "you have no clue."

The Pale King shivered at feeling the large, warm member resting inside of him. He wondered what Herrah meant by that comment, exactly.

A few seconds passed. Beginning to get used to being filled so thoroughly, the King asked, "...Aren't you going to start thrusting?"

"Thrusting? Oh, no, that's not how my kind breeds," Herrah said in a sultry tone.

Pressure rose at the base of Herrah's ovipositor. The King went stiff with fear, realizing what was going to happen, Herrah's prior words now making sense: he was about to get filled with some large, _large_ eggs.

"For your information," he said, panicking, "There is _no chance_ that I’ll be able to hold more than one of those."

"How are you so sure? I know you Wyrms can take a lot of... abuse. Besides, I have yet to lay any."

"I can feel it! It's too wide—Agh...!" The Pale King cringed as a large egg slowly made its way through Herrah's length. He felt like his hole was about to tear apart with how much the egg bulged, making the ovipositor even bigger.

Pressure built up as the egg finally reached the tip, which was still pressed tight against his inner wall.

"Prepare yourself," said Herrah. "It might hurt a—"

"Just lay it, already!" the King interrupted.

Herrah chuckled. "My, aren't you eager to get this over with? Very well, I'll 'just lay it,' then."

With nowhere else to go, the egg started pushing into the Pale King’s uterus. He shut his eyes tight and clenched his claws into fists, trying his hardest to bear with the pain as his tight cervix was stretched wide. If at first he felt like his vagina was tearing apart, now he felt like his entire body was about to split in two.

By the time the egg was halfway through his cervix, he felt as if he had died. He was shivering like a newborn grub, his vision was blurry, and he couldn't hear a thing outside of the heavy beating of his and Herrah's hearts. He felt her ovipositor throbbing and tensing, and he felt himself clenching painfully around the egg.

Then, before he knew it, he saw white as he climaxed. Sticky cum shot from his unused cock and painted his front. His cunt underwent weak spasms, abused and stretched by the Beast's length. Wordless moans erupted from his throat.

The rest of the egg passed inside, resting within the King.

Herrah reached one of her legs over to the King's belly and gently pressed down. "It feels like you’ve still more room. I'm laying another."

"Wh—?!" The Pale King cut himself off with a pained groan when another large egg started passing through Herrah's ovipositor. It was just as big and heavy as the other, but it seemed to pass through slightly quicker.

The second egg pressed against his loosened cervix, and he suppressed the urge to vomit.

Pain surged through the center of his body. He screeched. The egg swiftly passed inside of his uterus, squishing as it fought for space with the first egg.

The King could not think. All he could do was feel. He felt painful and warm and stretched and completely disoriented.

The intrusion pulled out of his gaping cunt, and his built-up fluids gushed out.

"It fit," Herrah laughed, barely audible to the King. "Just as I said."

The Pale King blacked out.


End file.
